LinhandSophie
by RoseZeiUwU
Summary: ...


**Sophie's _P.O.V._**

"_Okay...what do u guys wanna do" Keefe said with boredom. "How about truth or dare" suggested Linh_

_"Yeah! Then we can play Spin the bottle" shouted Biana "Fine let's do it " I said not happy "Okay BangsBoy _

_Truth or Dare" Asked Keefe "Dare" said Tam "is it true u like Biana"asked Keefe "DUDE WHY" shouted Tam_

_"just say it" said Keefe. "Fine...Yes..." mumbled Tam. Biana started to blush so did Tam. "Let's move on" I said_

_"Thank you Sophie!!!" Shouted Biana. You're__ turn Biana" said Fitz "Okay Sophie Truth or dare" asked Biana_

_"Umm...Dare?" I said uneasily "I dare you to tell us your crush" said Biana I looked like a Tomato I was so red _

_"f-fine...L-Linh" I quietly said . Linh started blushing so hard so I ran out of there away from the embarrassment _

**_Linh's P.O.V._**

_"f-fine...L-Linh" Sophie quietly said. I could not help my self but blush hard core then Sophie ran away "Sophie wait!!" I yelled and I ran after her with Tam, and Biana behind me "Sophie Stop!!!" I yelled_

_**Sophie's P.O.V.**_

_I kept running despite Linh's yelling but being Sophie Foster I tripped and hit my head on a rock and everything went black the last thing I saw was Linh, Screaming "Tam, Biana hurry shes hurt!!"_

_**Linh's P.O.V.**_

_I brought Sophie back to where me and Tam live **(**__**Sorry I don't know where they live =~=) **and I cleaned her _

_up. I put her on my bed and I fell asleep on my chair._

_**In the morning (still in Linh's P.O.V.) **_

_"L-Linh?" Sophie quietly said to me "Sophie!" I said as I hugged her. Then I looked at her and she was blushing_

_ so hard "S-Sorry" I said "l-__it's f-fine" Sophie stuttered. Ugh why am I blushing...oh...my...gosh... I like Sophie!_

_"So..." Sophie said " S-Sophie I have to tell you something" I tried to say "okay..." Sophie said as she stepped _

_closer "I-I...I like you!" I managed to say Sophie's eyes widened._

**_Sophie's P.O.V. _**

_"I-I...like you!" Linh said "you do?!" I managed to finally say "yes..." She whispered "Good cause I really like you _

to" I said and just like that we kissed I think she had no experience but she's adorable so she's fine.

**Linh's P.O.V**

"Good cause I really like you to" Sophie said and then just like that we kissed I think she could tell I had no

experience but I hope she still likes me after that.

**Sophie's P.O.V.**

When we pulled away **(SHIIIPPPP UwU!!) **she had this cute look I think she was surprised, worried and happy

at the same time. " umm...earth to Linh" I teased "y-yeah" she stuttered "What are the others going to think"

Linh asked "They'll be fine" Biana said that made Linh hide behind Sophie and made Sophie and Linh both

Blush hard "Wow Biana very stealthy" Tam said and threw his palm on his forehead.

**Biana's P.O.V. (Of the kiss)**

Finnally!!! It took them long enough.

**Tam's P.O.V. (Of the kiss)**

Good job sis.

**Sophie's P.O.V.**

"T-Tam I-I" I stuttered "take good care of her okay?" Tam said with one eyebrow up I nodded. My eyes widened

"Linh what are our parents going to think" I asked her "your parents I don't care what mine think and... I have

no clue *laughs nervously*" she said "I'm sure they'll be fine with it your parents are awesome" said Biana

"Your right Thank you Biana" I said with relief " Of course... you guys are so cute together" Biana said

_**(OMG I JUST REILIZED THAT THE FONT CHANGED OOF SORRY) **Me and Linh look at each other and then _

_I blushed and she blushed and Laughed._

_**Time laps (YEEEAAHHHH) When Sophie Tell Edaline and Grady (Linh's P.O.V.)**_

_"Mom... Dad... say something" Sophie said "I'm So Happy For You Girls" Edaline Said with tears "Thank You _

_Mrs.Edaline" I said with a smile while Sophie's mouth was so wide "So Linh whats your Ability" Grady asked_

_"Hydroconetic" Linh said "Cool and when did you first meet Sophie" Grady continued " in Exillum I saved her _

_life" I said " Well...1.thank you for saving her and 2. You girls can definitely date" Grady said with a smile._

_Yes!!!! Me and Sophie looked at each other Laughed and then hugged _

_ ** THATS ALL CITIES FANS and sorry if it was bad I was the first one =-=**_

_** SOLIHN FOREVER (bad ship name ik) **_


End file.
